


Venenata dulcium vipera

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: If you don't agree Deceit is cute then you can LEAVE, M/M, Want some fluff? Have some fluff, and patton is the star doing exactly that, go read the fic for the certainty that I am not an idiot, if you haven't understood yet these are pointless tags., this is a deceit loving hours only, we appreciate one (1) snek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deceit is completely correct about having a dark aura. Patton doesn't exactly think so. Hey, have you seen that cute hiss?
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Venenata dulcium vipera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoftAnxiousPatton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftAnxiousPatton/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Shay!! You deserve the world and more and I hope you'll forgive me if I wrote such a little amount of words but I found myself with very little time. ;; Hope you'll like this anyway! Love you!

❝ _When every little thing you do_

_I do adore. ❞_

« Oh my gosh. »

« No. »

« Actually, » Patton, sitting in front of Deceit at a round table, being the only ones in the room, brought his arm up and pointed a finger yet again almost brushing the other's scaled cheek. « It's true. »

Morality pushed his fingertip delicately near the corner of Deceit's mouth and, almost immediately, the other side's reaction was to stick out a small part of his tongue.

« Oh my _gosh_. » Patton's face was now buried in his own hands, finding the situation too unbelievably adorable to even look the side in the eyes. « You are so cute! »

Deceit squinted and straightened in his seat in defence. « What? No. » his indignation came out as a high pitched voice.

« Yes you are! » Patton mirrored his tone, smiling brightly in the meantime.

« I'd like to remind you I have a reputation. »

« I'm sorry friendo, what kind of reputation? » some giggles filled the room.

« Honestly? » Deceit tilted his head, his eyes narrowing. « You should be afraid of me? » sounding more as a question that an affirmation, he realized his interlocutor wasn't going to believe his statement anytime soon.

« Oh how is that even possible when you're that adorable? »

_As expected._

« Why am I here and where can I leave. »

_Poke._

Deceit looked down at the finger pressed to his face, a peeved expression painted with a mixture of annoyance and tiredness. ~~And under a million veils, maybe even fluster.~~

_Blep._

It was stronger than both of them.

_Poke, blep, poke, blep, poke-_

« Stop that. »

« I'd say I apologize but I can't control myself anymore. »

_Poke. Blep._

Deceit breathed in. « Patt- »

« I have a soft spot, help me. » the other whispered like he had his hand stuck in the vending machine from trying to getting his favourite candy without paying.

He looked at Morality, barely able to contain his chaste squeals of the so called "cuteness overload", a hand over his mouth which was twisted in a smile, teeth gripping at the flesh of his lip, eyes still giggling, imperceptibly trembling.

Now, that.

_That_ could be classified as adorable, not his impossibly dramatic and imperfect self.

That was something that couldn't be helped and should have never left Patton's demeanour, ever.

« Can I like- » Morality gave another shot, his composure almost completely lost. « Can I do it one last time, please? »

And who was he to deny that look? « … If you insist. »

It was that last time that completely lost both of them.

Deceit started chuckling at the other's seriousness as he studied how that even worked, observing whether or not to touch a specific spot on his cheek or not.

Thank goodness he kept for himself the hypothesis of the scales being buttons for that peculiar function.

The chuckle grew into fully-fledged laughter, one that sounded like the most clear and divine thing Patton had ever heard in his entire life; he stared, jaw hung slightly open.

Deceit let out the last giggles and stared back. « What? » a smile was still adorning his face and, for a moment, one would have believed they were gazing in each other's eyes lovingly.

« I can't believe there's even more cute stuff about you! »

« Good lord, fuck it, come here. »

He pulled the other side in a hug, hearing a satisfied hum right after, both finally content with the closeness they had reached.

It's not known whether that embrace continued or lasted shortly.

What is well known, though, is that, despite some snakes being well known for their poisonous venom, there will always be one that, as much as it will try its best, will result as sweet as honey.


End file.
